Aceptación
by Flourish.md
Summary: Oneshot. Horo Horo hace tiempo que siente algo diferente. Se supone que no debería sentirlo, pero él no lo ha elegido y no puede cambiar. Quiera o no, tiene que aprender a aceptarse. HH/R.


Este es mi primer fic con esta pareja (y yaoi en general), así que se lo tengo que dedicar a Kasiel, porque ella también escribió su primer R/HH hace poco, y a Kizuna, porque ella es Santa Yaoi, la reina indiscutible de esta pareja xD ¡Os quiero!

Advertencias: este fic contiene sentimientos homosexuales, pero nada de porno o derivados. Sí, es lo que todos querríamos, pero paciencia, que es mi primer yaoi xD

**Aceptación**

Ren me miraba a los ojos, serio. Trataba de mantener su rostro inexpresivo, neutro, a la espera de lo que yo tuviese que decirle. Abrí la boca.

­­­­­-_Ren, soy gay. Estoy enamorado de ti._

No dije nada. Junté de nuevo los labios y le alcancé una libreta.

-Anna me ha dado esto para ti.

Ren arqueó una ceja. En mi ensoñación también lo hacía; ese gesto era tan característico...

-¿Y para eso todo este drama? –Tomó la libreta- Estás muy raro, Horo, ¿te pasa algo?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, una oportunidad.

_-Joder, lo que me pasa es que no consigo sacarte de mi cabeza, Ren, porque me gustas desde que viniste a este colegio. _

Y de nuevo, desaprovechada.

-No, estoy bien –Sonreí-. Últimamente estás empeñado en que me pase algo.

Ren acompañó mi sonrisa forzada mostrando sus inmaculados y perfectamente alineados dientes. Yo aún podía recordarle con ortodoncia, y mis fotos de él en aquella época eran una fuente inagotable de chantajes.

-Bueno, pues me alegro –dijo-, porque necesitas todas tus energías para convencer a tu hermana de que me deje en paz. Sabes que no podré contener la ira homicida de Anna mucho tiempo –añadió haciendo una mueca.

Le di un golpe de reproche en el brazo justo cuando sonaba el timbre que nos obligaba a entrar en clase y sufrir nuestras ocho horas diarias de verborrea enrevesada.

En el aula, Ren se mantenía atento y en silencio, y yo solía dedicarme a conversar con Hao. Y donde digo conversar, quiero decir hacer chorradas. Pero ese día, para mi desgracia, Hao no llegó a la hora (cosa que, por otro lado, tampoco era muy extraña), y mi mente dispuso de vía libre para comenzar a atormentarme.

Era un cobarde. Era un cobarde y un absoluto imbécil sin fuerza de voluntad. Hacía nada menos que dos meses que me había decidido a confesarle a Ren lo que sentía. Antes de tomar aquella determinación, había trazado en la oscuridad de mi habitación las miles de formas posibles de abordar el tema. En la práctica, ninguna de esas formas resultó ser tan factible como yo imaginaba. Ahora, tiempo después de tomada la decisión, una vez más creía haber reunido el valor suficiente. Y una vez más, descubrí que nunca es suficiente. El desaliento y la autocompasión se extendieron por mi pecho y me atenazaron la garganta con un frío desolador. Me bajé disimuladamente la banda de la frente hasta que ocultó con su sombra mis ojos empañados.

Pero lo peor no era el hecho constatado de ser un cobarde, ni el echar por la borda, día sí, día también, todo el esfuerzo que me suponía armarme de un valor casi inexistente en mí y tomar la nefasta decisión. Lo verdaderamente triste de mi existencia era el vivir en secreto, el tener mi corazón vedado a todo el mundo, el ocultar mi verdadero yo. Nadie podía imaginar el suplicio que sufrí durante dos años, hasta que me atreví a dejar de ocultarme a mí mismo mis sentimientos, hasta que comencé a aceptarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Hay algún alumno nuevo este año? –preguntó el profesor._

_Un chico bajo y delgaducho, de cabello violáceo peinado simulando la aleta dorsal de un tiburón, levantó la mano. El profesor le miró y sonrió. _

_-Estupendo, ¿quieres presentarte ante la clase?_

_El chico no parecía tener muchas ganas, pero se levantó._

_-Me llamo Ren Tao –dijo muy serio._

_El tal Ren, al que yo inmediatamente bauticé como "pelopincho", iba a sentarse de nuevo, pero el docente le hizo una pregunta para que su presentación no fuese tan escueta. _

_-¿Y de qué colegio vienes, Tao?_

_El muchacho recibió el interrogante con una gélida mirada de fastidio y respondió con voz suave._

_-Del instituto Bokunjîan._

_-No me suena. ¿En qué parte de la ciudad está?_

_-En realidad, está en China –respondió Ren con una media sonrisa que evidenciaba lo imbécil que consideraba al profesor._

_Una risa ahogada se escapó a mis labios y el profesor frunció el ceño._

_-Estupendo. Puedes sentarte, Tao._

_Durante el resto de la clase, el profesor, que pertenecía a esa peligrosa especie de educadores que simulan tener sentido del humor pero disfrutan bajándote la nota, trató de demostrar lo estúpido que era su nuevo alumno. Le hizo preguntas de toda índole como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Ren resultó saberse todas las respuestas y el docente no consiguió dejarle en mal lugar._

_Cuando el timbre anunció que podíamos salir de nuestra cárcel, también conocida como clase, me acerqué al nuevo._

_-Hola, me llamo Horokeu Usui, pero puedes llamarme Horo Horo –dije, tendiendo mi mano con una sonrisa._

_Ren me ignoró completamente y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias. Me levanté un poco la banda de la frente con el dedo pulgar y traté de iniciar una conversación por otros derroteros. _

_-Así que eres chino –dije con tono pretencioso, haciéndome el interesante._

_Ren levantó la vista, sin dejar de recoger sus libros, y clavó en mí sus rasgados ojos. Observé con admiración sus iris dorados y sentí un escalofrío. Algo me decía que aquel desprecio que irradiaba su mirada no era sólo para mí, sino para cualquier cosa que estuviese en su radio de alcance. _

_-Y por tu acento, tú debes de ser gilipollas –respondió, levantándose. _

_No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, y le seguí mientras salía del aula._

_-Muy gracioso, pero mejor ándate con ojo –advertí levantando el dedo índice-, porque aquí soy yo el que corta el bacalao._

_Ren repasó mi aspecto y me miró como si creyese, y tal vez estaba en lo cierto, que yo era el ser más estúpido sobre la tierra._

_-No me gusta el bacalao, Usui._

_Y sin más, se marchó y se perdió entre el gentío que circulaba por el pasillo, dejándome a solas. Poco a poco y sin que me diera cuenta, una media sonrisa se fue extendiendo por mi rostro. El pelopincho me había caído bien._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Hey, _Rencito_ –musité con voz cantarina, alargando sonoramente la o._

_El chico frunció levemente el ceño y alzó la vista de su cuaderno para mirarme._

_-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, _Hoto Hoto_?_

_El molesto mote que había ideado para mí no me irritaba en absoluto en ese momento, ya que lo que iba a decirle le crisparía mucho más de lo que se imaginaba._

_-Yo nada, pero me parece que Anna Kyôyama no puede quitarte los ojos de encima –dije, haciendo un gesto insinuante con las cejas._

_Ren se volvió instantáneamente hacia el otro lado de la clase, topándose de bruces con los ojos de la chica. Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, aunque mantuvo una expresión serena y ausente, fingiendo que no ocurría nada, y movió la cabeza de forma que su rostro quedara oculto por una cortina de su rubio cabello. Ren, azorado al darse cuenta de que no le había tomado el pelo con mi comentario, devolvió apresuradamente la vista a su libreta. Yo le conocía lo suficiente para saber, aun cuando no podía verle la cara, que estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Y es que nuestra amistad era algo increíble, ya que habíamos conectado como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Y esto era un hecho que alcanzaba casi la categoría de milagro, ya que Ren apenas se relacionaba con nadie. Era muy popular en el instituto gracias a su llamativo físico y a su vestimenta elegante y, por qué no decirlo, astronómicamente cara, pero era muy introvertido. Casi no hablaba con nadie a lo largo del día, exceptuándome a mí y a Hao. _

_Éste, con su habitual labia, había conseguido relacionarse con Ren de inmediato. Además, ambos tenían mucho en común –familias adineradas y aristocráticas, atractivo inherente, hermanos que gozaban del favor de sus padres-, y encajaban de fábula. Sin embargo, a mí me costó lo indecible. Tuve que insistir muchísimo hasta que, por fin, Ren se dignó a darme una oportunidad._

_Cuando salí de mis propios pensamientos vi que Hao, sentado detrás de Ren –es decir, a mi lado-, se inclinaba hacia él con una sonrisa burlona. _

_-Joder, Ren, cómo triunfas –susurró-. En apenas un mes que llevas aquí has conseguido que la Imposible te mire, y no precisamente con odio..._

_Hao emitió una risita y yo me tapé la boca con la mano para no resultar demasiado ruidoso. Ren se volvió hacia él con el rostro completamente rojo y le lanzó un bolígrafo al tiempo que le llamaba idiota. Hao y yo rompimos a reír y el profesor nos llamó la atención. _

_-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! –masculló Ren entre dientes._

_-Pero si era un piropo, Ren, no te enfades –rió Hao-. Yo llevo desde que la conozco intentando que me haga caso, y no hay manera._

_En ese momento noté que Anna nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, y la sonrisa se borró de mi cara. Esa chica daba miedo._

_-Yo no intento nada –susurró Ren sin volverse-. Y dudo mucho que ella sí._

_-Venga, no seas modesto –dije, provocando un nuevo estallido de carcajadas._

_-Usui, Asakura, ¿podéis salir del aula? –intervino el profesor con voz severa._

_Hao y yo no tuvimos inconveniente en obedecerle, y ambos salimos al pasillo todavía riendo. Al cruzar la puerta pude ver que Ren nos observaba con una media sonrisa de triunfo y una vengativa mirada. Le hice un gesto obsceno con el dedo y bajé la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar el preguntarme por qué me molestaban tanto aquellas furtivas miradas entre Anna y Ren._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"No puede ser. No puede ser. No me puede estar pasando esto. Dios, mátame"_

_Eso quería: morirme. O, en su defecto, esconderme en algún lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarme y no salir nunca más. Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y lo que me merecía. ¿Cómo podía pasarme eso a mí? Era tan desconcertante..._

_Repasé mi memoria al completo antes de llegar a ninguna conclusión; no quería precipitarme. Me encontré con que me había sentido atraído por algunas mujeres, pero nunca por un hombre. Alguna que otra vez había pensado que un chico tenía buen cuerpo, o que era guapo, pero como un hecho totalmente objetivo. Es más, quizá lo había pensado incluso con un poco de envidia, pero nunca con deseo. Claro que esto podía ser debido perfectamente a los prejuicios de las personas, incluido yo, que me enseñaron desde pequeño que me debían gustar las mujeres y que me reprimirían duramente si me atrevía a ser diferente. Pero, aún así, la descabellada idea que tomaba fuerza en mi mente carecía completamente de sentido, según yo. _

_¿Me sentía atraído por Ren? Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no. Desde luego, era guapo, y yo le quería, pero no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto. Se suponía que éramos amigos. _

_Cerré el libro de texto que, aparentemente, estaba estudiando, y me dirigí al cuarto de aseo. Un buen baño me ayudaría a ordenar la mente y aclarar mis ideas._

_Llené la bañera y, una vez sumergido en el agua caliente, me dispuse a llegar a una conclusión. De acuerdo, Ren era mi amigo. Hasta ahí estaba claro. Pero esta afirmación comenzó a tambalearse cuando descubrí lo molestas que me resultaban las miradas de mi 'amigo' con Anna, y los sonrojos de éste. Y ahora dicha aseveración se hallaba ya completamente derrumbada, porque presentía que éramos algo más que amigos. Al menos por mi parte. Y es que mi dependencia y necesidad de Ren había alcanzado límites insospechados. En todo momento estaba pendiente de él, tratando de que se encontrase lo mejor posible, y cuando no me prestaba atención me dolía en el alma, a pesar de que a él le ponía buena cara. Definitivamente, aquello incluso empezaba a resultar nocivo para mi mente. Le quería _demasiado_._

_-¡Vamos, a cambiarse! Ya es suficiente por hoy –dijo el profesor, anunciando el final de la clase._

_Sudando como un oso polar en el desierto, bendije a todas las deidades existentes por haber hecho entrar en razón al profesor de gimnasia para que detuviese nuestra tortura. Entre jadeos, debidos al esfuerzo de correr –inútilmente, debo añadir- durante una hora, me dirigí a los vestuarios con mis compañeros. Nos desnudamos y entramos a las duchas. Yo, demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada, no recordé que debía alejarme de Ren en esas situaciones. No por nada en especial, sólo... por si acaso. Así que, cuando mi amigo se acercó a mí acompañado del fastidioso de Hao haciendo el imbécil, yo no lo vi venir. Hao, molestando a Ren y tratando de envolverle la cara con una toalla mojada, comenzó a correr a mi alrededor. Yo le reía las gracias mientras me enjabonaba, al tiempo que el agua de la ducha me empapaba el cabello. Y todo fue relativamente gracioso, hasta que, en uno de los empujones de Hao, Ren resbaló y, para no caer, se sujetó a lo único que tenía cerca: yo. _

_El roce de su húmedo cuerpo contra mi piel hizo que la sonrisa me resbalara por la cara. Una repentina oleada de calor me invadió, y creí notar como el agua fría de la ducha se evaporaba a mi contacto. _

_-¡Imbécil, casi me mato por tu culpa! –gruñó Ren._

_Hao respondió con una risotada que se vio interrumpida cuando el chino se lanzó contra él. Yo opté por colocarme de espaldas a mis compañeros y lo más pegado posible a la pared. Apoyé la frente en los fríos azulejos y dejé que el agua se deslizase por mi espalda, mientras de fondo escuchaba los bramidos de Ren y Hao. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, deseando ser cualquier otra persona. Quedaba confirmado que mis _tendencias_ no eran las habituales. _

_Me resultaba muy extraño avergonzarme de algo así, siendo yo el primero en defenderlo y en verlo como lo que es: algo completamente normal. Pero claro, la homosexualidad no entraba en mis planes de futuro, y, paradójicamente, lo que tanto alababa en otros me resultaba bochornoso en mí mismo. Ahora, mirar el cuerpo de Ren conformaba todo un riesgo que no podía permitirme. Si ni siquiera yo mismo sabía aceptar lo que me ocurría, ¿cómo iban a aceptarlo otras personas? Además, no estaba dispuesto a tirar por la borda una relación como la nuestra por una atracción que no iba más allá. Porque todo el afecto que le tenía era debido a nuestra amistad, obviamente. Aunque a mis casi catorce años nunca me había enamorado, suponía que llegado el momento sabría distinguir un sentimiento tan fuerte. _

_En ese instante, Ren cogió a Hao del cabello y le tiró al suelo ante las divertidas miradas del resto de compañeros._

_-La próxima vez te raparé el pelo al cero –amenazó el chino._

_Hao, con el rostro pegado a los azulejos, trataba de gritar pidiendo auxilio por su preciada melena, aunque sólo atinaba a reírse._

_Les miré, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa aflorase también a mis labios. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Usui!

La estridente pronunciación de mi apellido me arrancó del sueño, pero yo preferí mantener los párpados cerrados. Entonces sentí que alguien me zarandeaba bruscamente el hombro al tiempo que me llamaba. Acabé por ceder gruñendo y abriendo un ojo. El profesor me miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y cara de pocos amigos. Me incorporé al instante y carraspeé.

-Esto... verá, yo... –balbuceé, tratando de dilucidar una disculpa coherente.

-Si quieres dormir, mejor hazlo en el pasillo, Usui.

Suspirando, abandoné el aula entre las risas de mis compañeros y me senté en el suelo. Bostecé y traté en vano de despejarme. Era increíble; me había quedado tan abstraído en mis propios pensamientos y tan concentrado en mis recuerdos que había acabado por dormirme. Y, si no me ocupaba pronto con algo que mitigase el aburrimiento, volvería a pasarme. Me incorporé y pasé un buen rato caminando pasillo arriba, pasillo abajo, hasta que el profesor me permitió volver al aula.

Hao no se dignó a aparecer en todo el día, y yo no tenía con quién ir en el descanso, ya que Ren enseguida desaparecía con Anna. Por suerte para mí, mi sociabilidad era tan alta que no me supuso ningún problema entablar conversación con una chica de mi clase a la que apenas conocía. Se llamaba Tamao, era tímida hasta la exageración y su cabello era de un curioso tono rosado. Dialogué con ella y con su grupo de amigos –entre los que se incluía el hermano gemelo de Hao- durante el recreo, mientras en la distancia observaba a Ren y Anna. La pareja charlaba, reía y se besaba al amparo de un pequeño árbol. Algo se revolvió en mi interior al contemplar la sonrisa de Ren. Él nunca sonreía de forma tan natural como cuando estaba con Anna.

Me daba rabia verlos tan juntos, y no comprendía cómo su relación podía durar ya casi dos años. Desde el instante en que comenzaron a estar juntos, todos en el instituto comentaron la buena pareja que hacían y lo bien que encajaban, pese a no conocerlos en absoluto. Yo, con lo mucho que sabía de Ren y lo poco que sabía de Anna, podía decir que eran aparentemente iguales en su exterior: expresiones glaciales, serenos comportamientos y afilados comentarios. Pero, más allá de eso, eran completamente diferentes. A mi ver, Ren tenía mucho más bajo esa superficie congelada. El hielo no era más que una máscara, para defenderse de posibles ataques emocionales, que ocultaba un lado mucho más sentimental. Sin embargo, yo estaba dispuesto a apostar mis mechones de cabello azul a que Anna era así realmente; a que bajo el hielo, no había más que granizo y carámbanos punzantes.

Abstraído en ellos, perdí el hilo de la conversación que mantenían mis nuevos amigos, y ni siquiera traté de prestarles atención para recuperarlo.

Al día siguiente, Hao sí acudió a clase y yo pude entretenerme hablando con él para no volver a dormirme durante una explicación. Me contó que el día anterior se había ido con unos amigos al lujoso barrio de Shibuya para molestar a un _niño de papá_ al que le debían alguna que otra tomadura de pelo. Celebré que al fin se hubieran cobrado su venganza y seguimos conversando insulsamente hasta que pudimos salir del aula. Una vez en el patio nos quedamos en un rincón apartado, aunque algunas de las _fans_ de Hao nos siguieron desplegando todos sus encantos. Algunas llevaban un perfume dulzón que empalagaba el aire y era perfectamente coherente con sus edulcorados gestos. Yo me recosté contra el muro y, de nuevo, escruté en la lejanía a Ren y Anna.

Ella se sentó en el césped y él deslizó la espalda por el árbol en que se hallaba apoyado hasta descender a su altura. Anna se puso frente a él, muy cerca, y Ren posó una de sus manos en el muslo de ella, bordeando el bajo de su corto –cortísimo- vestido negro. Fruncí el ceño con rabia y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Pensé que quizá me estaba volviendo un masoquista, ya que no quería apartar los ojos de ellos pese a lo desagradable que me resultaba contemplarlos.

Anna se inclinó hacia un lado cuando Ren se acercó a ella, y pude intuir desconcierto en su rostro. Una cortina de sedoso cabello dorado me impedía atisbar la expresión de ella. Mi amigo trató de incorporarse, pero la joven le tomó del brazo y le obligó a permanecer en su posición. Los ojos ambarinos de Ren refulgieron con algo parecido a la frustración cuando abrió la boca y le dijo algo a su novia que no pude entender. Anna le soltó, y pese a que sólo le veía la espalda, advertí que claramente le respondía de forma ruda. Ren, tal y como esperaba, contraatacó de forma más tosca todavía, provocando un violento empujón por parte de la chica y su precipitada y airosa marcha del lugar. Él se incorporó y pateó algo en el suelo, ostensiblemente molesto. Le observé caminar hacia los baños, sin notar la expresión de sorpresa que adornaba mi rostro. No era la primera vez que los veía discutir –a decir verdad, lo habían hecho a menudo en las últimas semanas-, pero era una situación que se me hacía muy extraña.

-Vaya, vaya; problemas en el paraíso –la voz jocosa de Hao sonó junto a mi oído.

Me volví y me topé con una mueca de ligera inquietud que no concordaba en absoluto con su entonación festiva.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a tu séquito? –inquirí, notando la ausencia de féminas.

-Les he pedido un descanso; tu cara era todo un poema –dijo-. Te preocupas demasiado por Ren.

-No me preocupo –me defendí-, sólo vigilo que... sólo observo el... Bueno, que lo he visto por casualidad y no me preocupa –argumenté finalmente-. Ren saber cuidarse solito.

-Él sí, pero creo que tú no.

Fruncí el ceño, calibrando lo que aquello quería decir en realidad y cuánto podía intuir Hao.

-Es mi amigo –anuncié llanamente.

-También mío, y por eso te digo que, aunque ya lo sabes, no debes atosigarle ni sonsacarle nada. Él hablará cuando pueda y quiera compartir lo que le pasa.

Absorbí sus palabras, tratando de tatuármelas en el cerebro para no volver a tener la tentación de incumplirlas nunca más. Ren no era muy dado a hablar de sus sentimientos, y en raras ocasiones lo hacía. Si en algún momento necesitaba descargarse, sería él el que decidiría hacerlo o no.

Tratando de hacerme el desentendido, rodé los ojos y sonreí ampliamente.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan _maduro_, Hao? ¿Acaso tratas de emular a Ren? –bromeé.

-Ja, más quisiera ése –masculló-. Y para tu información, erizo de mar, yo nunca he sido infantil.

Recalcó sus últimas palabras sacándome la lengua, y yo le seguí el juego.

-Al menos, no tanto como tú –añadió en el último momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día, amanecí con el estómago revuelto. No tardé mucho en constatar que no iba a ser una buena jornada. El desayuno quemado, el agua caliente de la ducha agotada y el que mi cartera se rasgara y esparciera su contenido por el suelo me lo confirmaron.

Llegando al instituto, el cielo se fue convirtiendo en un inmenso manto blanco que no dejaba traslucir el sol, anunciando próximas tormentas y, quizás, nieve. Al fin, por un día la meteorología concordaba con mi estado de ánimo en un bonito lienzo de desesperanza.

En clase, todo fue igual de absurdo que siempre, incluidos los comentarios de Hao. Sin embargo, hacia el final del día, ocurrió algo interesante.

En ese momento, la lluvia hacia rato que caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad, dificultando la visión y empañando los cristales de las ventanas. Los charcos sembraban el patio del instituto, y los alumnos trataban de sortearlos amparados en sus paraguas. Yo me hallaba sentado en mi pupitre, terminando de recoger mis cosas cuando los demás ya habían salido, mientras Ren me esperaba sentado detrás de mí. Cuando metí los últimos libros en la cartera, me volví hacia él. Parecía no darse cuenta de que le miraba, ni de que ya podíamos marcharnos. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando las gotas de lluvia deslizarse tras el cristal, haciendo surcos en el vaho.

-Me gusta ver llover –dijo con voz suave.

No hacía ninguna falta que hiciese esa afirmación, ya que, incluso aunque no le conociese como le conocía, la simple concentración de su rostro mostraba su agrado. Sin embargo, la frase me hizo sonreír.

-Qué melancólico.

Ren apoyó mi comentario con una media sonrisa que me estremeció. Nunca un gesto como ese estuvo tan colmado de tristeza.

-Voy a cortar con Anna.

Abrí la boca, anonadado. Supe que debía decir algo, pero no atinaba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Aquello era lo que menos me hubiese esperado.

-¿Cómo? –logré articular finalmente.

No hice gala de una gran locuacidad, pero es que era incapaz de salir de mi asombro. Ren se levantó, de seguro predispuesto a mi lógica reacción, y se echó la cartera al hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté.

Él suspiró, y, antes de hablar, me lanzó una fugaz mirada que aludía a mi poco conocimiento sobre el tema. _Tú no lo entiendes_.

-Las cosas no van bien –Hizo una pausa-. Anna está enamorándose de otro.

Quise gritar preguntando por qué, quise averiguar cómo lo sabía y, por encima de todo, quise asesinar a esa rubia por despreciar a una persona como Ren. Sin embargo, permanecí callado y dejé que el silencio invadiera el aula.

-Ella cree que no es así, y trata de no verlo, pero para mí es evidente. Hace ya tiempo que se comporta de forma extraña cuando está conmigo, cuando la toco, y ya no puedo aguantarlo.

Tragué saliva y me humedecí los labios.

-¿Quién es?

-Yoh Asakura.

En ese momento, la sorpresa pasó de categoría y rompió todos mis esquemas. El hermano de Hao. El gemelo de nuestro mejor amigo había embaucado a Anna.

Ren suspiró de nuevo y, antes de volverse, me clavó una mirada cargada de frustración que me partió el alma. El tono tranquilo con el que habló a continuación estaba tapizado de amargura.

-No me siento capaz de seguir ignorándolo; prefiero terminar cuanto antes y ahorrar en disgustos para ambas partes.

Sus pasos fuertes se oyeron claramente en el aula mientras se marchaba, tratando de reconstruir su coraza de indiferencia antes de que alguien se interpusiese en su camino. En ese instante era vulnerable, y él no podía permitírselo.

Yo me quedé allí sentado un par de minutos, con los pies sobre la silla, tratando de asimilar la información. Y, de pronto, me invadió una sensación extraña de decisión. Por algún motivo, sentí que debía contárselo todo en ese mismo instante, o no lo haría nunca. Cogí apresuradamente mi mochila y salí corriendo del aula. Cuando llegué abajo, aún se podía distinguir a Ren en la lejanía. Un paraguas negro de puntiagudos bordes adornaba su fúnebre figura. Avancé hacia él, apremiante. Yo no llevaba paraguas, pero me daba igual. En ese momento lo único que me importaba era la cercana liberación de mi carga, aun cuando la lluvia me empapaba todo el cuerpo y me pegaba el cabello a la cara.

Me pregunté qué pasaría, cuál sería su reacción. En mis ensoñaciones, había múltiples posibilidades. La más deseada, por supuesto, era aquella en la que Ren, tras mi confesión, dejaba a Anna, se daba cuenta de que correspondía mis sentimientos, y vivíamos felices para siempre. Como en los estúpidos cuentos. A pesar de ser la fantasía más recurrida, en el fondo era consciente de lo poco –o nada- que tenía de real.

En otra de ellas, Ren me rechazaba duramente y no quería volver a saber nada más de mí, asqueado de mi condición. La posibilidad, aunque tan irreal como la anterior, me atenazaba la garganta. Porque, aunque estaba seguro de que Ren no era tan mezquino como aparentaba y no me repudiaría sin más, sabía a ciencia cierta que mis sentimientos hacia él provocarían un alejamiento entre nosotros, y la rotura de nuestra amistad.

Las conjeturas abandonaron mi cabeza cuando llegué junto a él. Escuchó mis jadeos, y, sin que yo dijese nada, se volvió. Su mirada me atravesó con fuerza, y la inseguridad me invadió.

-Ren, yo... –Las palabras se atascaban antes de ser pronunciadas- No me has esperado, y…

El joven me interrumpió con voz seca; había tenido tiempo de acorazarse de nuevo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? La gente piensa que estoy demasiado ocupado admirándome a mí mismo como para ver lo que hacen los demás, pero no es verdad. Y tú lo sabes, porque me conoces, al igual que yo sé que te pasa algo, porque te conozco. Lo que no sé es si me lo vas a decir de una vez.

Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de apartar la molesta lluvia –porque era lluvia- de mis ojos. Ren me estaba dando alas. Él estaba frustrado y herido, y tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas, pero aún así se preocupaba por mí. Le importaba lo que me pasase, y me daba alas para confesarme. Y, a pesar de que era consciente del suicidio emocional que iba a cometer, no me turbó.

-Tienes razón –admití-. Hace tiempo que me pasa algo, pero no sé cómo decírtelo, ni cómo te lo vas a tomar.

Ren se mantuvo estático, escuchando, esperando a que yo le causase más problemas. No me sentí capaz de sostenerle la mirada, y tuve que parpadear con insistencia nuevamente. Tenía que decir algo.

-No debería contarte esto ahora, porque no estás bien y tienes bastante contigo mismo, pero… ahora que ya hemos empezado la conversación, es mejor que la terminemos cuanto antes.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y me pasé una mano por el empapado cabello. Ren me miraba inmutable.

-Soy gay.

Ya estaba dicho. No había marcha atrás y, de algún modo, esa idea me resultaba reconfortante. Sin embargo, la carga más pesada seguí ahí.

-¿Era eso? –dijo Ren, al que mi confesión sólo le había arrancado un leve gesto de sorpresa.

Yo asentí, cohibido, sin esperarme tanta naturalidad. Él curvó levemente los labios en una suave sonrisa.

-Bueno, he de admitir que no me lo esperaba –continuó-. Siempre te he visto muy… heterosexual.

Soltó una risita y fruncí el ceño.

-No tiene gracia, ¿sabes? Me ha costado mucho decirlo.

-Pero, una vez dicho, ¿a que te sientes mejor y como un idiota por no haberlo hecho antes?

Le miré, asombrado por lo acertado de sus palabras. Lo único que faltaba era que también me sentía estúpido por no haberle contado todo de una. No sería capaz de encontrar otra oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía por él.

-Pues venga, _Hoto Hoto_, métete bajo el paraguas, que con esa cara y todo mojado pareces un pez fuera del agua.

-Lo que tú digas, _Rentado._

Obedecí y me cubrí con su paraguas mientras nos alejábamos de allí.

Quizá nunca fuese capaz de decirle toda la verdad, pero en realidad tampoco hacía falta. Yo me sentía bien así, simplemente estando con él, y no quería que aquello acabase. Me gustaba que, incluso cuando él estaba mal, fuese capaz de escucharme y ayudarme a ver mis problemas como tonterías insignificantes. Así que prefería seguir callado, porque le quería de verdad y haría cualquier cosa para que él me siguiese queriendo. Y, aunque ese sentimiento, por su parte, sólo era de amistad, yo sabía que había obtenido algo más importante: su aceptación.

**N/A:** como ya me lo han preguntado varias veces, aclaro que Horo no le dice _toda_ la verdad a Ren porque la idea del fic no era entrar en el tema del amor no correspondido o semejantes, sino simplemente tratar de explorar los pensamientos de alguien que trata de aceptarse :)

Matta ne!


End file.
